


The Fight: A Sequel

by MOONSUN4president



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONSUN4president/pseuds/MOONSUN4president
Summary: In which the end of Moonsun's epic fight is the beginning of a new chapter in their relationship.





	The Fight: A Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to those who requested a sequel to my previous fanfic, [The Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331227), and who suggested ideas. This story would never have seen the light of day without you.

She led me to the kitchen, glancing back several times and beckoning me with her eyes. As if I hadn’t been there a million times before. As if I wouldn’t follow her to the end of the world on hands and knees if need be.

“Are you hungry?” she asked with a smirk that made it clear food was not what she had in mind.

“I’m starving,” I admitted, giving her the look-over.

Yongsun’s smile widened, showing just a hint of her perfect teeth, and I could not help but grin back. She really was the sun that warmed me and brought the most radiant light into my life.

“It’s good to see you, _unnie_.” I could feel my heart grow bigger and lighter with every breath that I took, as if it were about to float up in the air and take me along for the ride.

“But you’ve seen me every single day,” Yongsun said, emptying the food my mother had prepared for us into a large wok. She was wearing my favorite dress—a lacy black thing that exposed her legs and her shoulders to an almost indecent level—and while I knew Yongsun enjoyed cooking for me, I didn’t want to see her ruin her dress, so I took the wooden spoon she was holding and stirred the food in, gently pushing Yongsun out of the way.

“I mean that it’s good to see _you_ ,” I explained, “not this person I barely recognized who was angry with me for over a week.”

Yongsun’s teasing expression suddenly turned serious, and I thought I saw a fleeting touch of regret on her beautiful face. “If I remember well, you were more than a little angry with me yourself.”

I set the wooden spoon aside and turned to face Yongsun, leaving the food to sizzle happily in the wok. “I was angry at first, yes, but later, I was just miserable. Like I had an illness I couldn’t shake off.”

Yongsun’s brow crinkled as one side of her mouth curled up. “I’m not sure I like being compared to an illness, to be honest.”

I shook my head. “I don’t mean that you’re an illness, but this fighting between us is. Because let’s face it, unnie, we’ve been fighting a lot lately. A lot.”

A glint in Yongsun’s eyes told me that I had hit a sore spot, but she quickly blinked it away. “Byul, you and I have always fought. Always, from the very beginning. We bicker and get worked up over the silliest things. But we always work things out in the end. That’s how it's always been with us.”

“But does it have to be?” I took her hands in mine, and the gesture felt so familiar and so right, I nearly lost track of what I was saying. “It’s true, we’ve always argued over stupid things, but even when we got upset with each other, it never lasted long. This fight was different. It was scary.”

Yongsun sighed and looked down, but she did not let go of my hands. She fiddled with my fingers for a moment, then looked back up and into my eyes. “I don’t know what to tell you, Byul. I can’t do what you want us to do. This isn’t a movie. It isn’t just our story. Things won’t be okay if we come out, and we could ruin a lot of people's lives. Wheein and Hyejin deserve better than this. Our families, too, and the people at our company. We can’t be selfish and sacrifice all of their happiness for our own. I’m sorry, but I won’t do it.”

Then she _did_ let go of my hands and I felt cold all over, just like I had back in Jeju. I thought she was shutting me out again, but soon realized that our dinner was burning and Yongsun had noticed. Luckily for us, we were able to save our food before the damage became irreversible, and I was relieved to see Yongsun laugh at the whole situation and tease me about my ineptitude as a cook.

“Hey,” I protested, “that’s not fair! I was distracted.”

“Yes, I noticed,” Yongsun agreed as she handed me a plateful of my mother’s half-burned food. “You are easily distracted. Especially when there are pretty women around.”

My eyes and mouth opened wide, probably in the shape of three perfect O’s, and Yongsun burst out laughing.

“Are you saying you’re pretty?” I asked, unable to suppress my amusement at her boldness.

“I don’t need to, because you said so yourself often enough.” She gave me her version of my trademark cheesy wink, which never failed to make _me_ laugh out loud.

“You look ridiculous, you know that?” It was all I could do not to kiss that ridiculous face until my lips went numb.

“Is that right? Then maybe I’ll find myself someone who can appreciate my charms better than you.”

She placed a piece of food into her mouth in that elegant way she had, licked her lips seductively, then chewed slowly, deliberately, while holding my hungry gaze. I loved my mother’s cooking, but in that moment, I couldn’t have cared less about her food. I could feel my throat tightening—watching Yongsun eat often did that to me—and swallowed my half-chewed mouthful, causing a morsel of food to go down the wrong tube. Unsurprisingly, I broke into a coughing fit, and Yongsun sprang out of her chair to get me something to drink while I desperately tried not to spit everything out.

Once I managed to get my breathing under control again, I saw that Yongsun was trying—though not very hard—to hold back from laughing at my misfortune.

“I don’t know what's so funny about me choking on food,” I said. “I could die, and it would be all your fault.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” she said, gently pinching my cheek. “You know I wouldn’t let you choke to death.”

“And what could you do about it?” I asked with a heavy note of skepticism in my voice.

“I would grab you from behind and do that thing they do in the movies when people choke,” Yongsun said while mimicking the Heimlich maneuver.

“You don’t even know what it’s called,” I objected, “let alone how to do it.”

“Then I would just call 119,” Yongsun concluded with a self-satisfied grin.

My face fell. “I could die before the ambulance got here.”

Yongsun became serious and got up from her chair to sit on my lap. “Then please don’t choke to death on me, okay?”

She placed her hand very gently against my cheek, her eyes looking deep into mine.

“Okay?” she repeated.

She really was asking whether she could kiss me. “Okay.”

Yongsun's lips brushed against mine, too softly, as if she didn't quite dare or had forgotten how to do this. It felt like a game that I wanted to play, so I decided to raise the stakes, deepening our kiss and letting my hand make its way under the skirt of her dress. Her body tensed up for the briefest moment when my fingers made their way into her underwear, but Yongsun quickly recovered and used her own hand to guide mine.

I wanted this. I wanted _her_ , desperately. Yet my mind kept going back to our unfinished conversation from earlier. Making love to Yongsun now would solve nothing, because we would only end up sweeping the issue under the carpet again, the way we always did. Sooner or later, we would end up fighting again, and I didn't want us to fight anymore. I forced myself to stop, pulled my hand out of Yongsun’s underwear, and broke our kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Yongsun asked, a bit flushed and slightly short of breath, her eyes full of desire and confusion.

I apologized silently and, out loud, said, “Unnie, let’s not do this again. Use sex to avoid our problems.”

“Byul…” Her eyes and voice were begging me to reconsider, at least for the sex part, and I almost faltered in my resolve. Almost.

“Please… Yongsun.”

Something in the way I spoke her name must have broken through to her, because she blinked rapidly, sighed, then slowly sat back down on her chair. She didn’t want to have this conversation, didn’t want to go down that road again. I could tell that every part of her was resisting this, ready to flee at the first opportunity. But she fought back and pushed through, and finally nodded.

I don’t think I had ever loved her as much as I did in that instant. She wasn’t running away, wasn’t dodging the problem. She was facing it head on, and I would have done absolutely anything if she had asked.

We sat and looked at each other in silence for a while, Yongsun waiting patiently for me to gather my thoughts, and I summoning the courage to voice them.

“ _Unnie_ ,” I finally said, “I’m sorry that my actions have put you in a difficult spot, and I'm sorry if that made you feel like I didn’t care about anyone but myself. I hate that I have to lie about us and pretend that we’re just friends all the time. I hate that I can’t show the whole world how much I love you, and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hate it, but I understand why I have to do this. Why we have to do this. I won’t be so bold when I show my affection for you in the future, because there’s too much on the line for me to act selfishly or carelessly. I won’t let you down again, I promise.”

Although Yongsun listened intently and did not say a word while I was speaking, I could see a myriad of emotions playing out on her face. She was clearly conflicted about this situation and, for a moment, I feared she might decide to keep her thoughts to herself after all. But she let my words sink in and swallowed all of her doubts, then finally took the leap.

“Byul-ah…” She hesitated and I stopped breathing until she spoke again. “I’m sorry I’ve been so cold to you lately. I’m sorry I’ve shown my affection with my fists and my feet more often than in other ways. I was scared… of what you’d say or do in public, and that's why I started holding back when we were alone, too.”

She stood up abruptly and I did, too, afraid she might run out and ready to chase right after her; but she simply took my hands in hers, as if this small gesture gave her strength, then took in a deep breath and continued, “Byul, I can’t tell you how sorry I am for doing that. I still think we need to keep our relationship a secret, but from now on, I want to be able to show you how I feel even when there are people around, even if it’s just in small ways. I want to be braver, because I am proud of you and I want you to be proud of me, too. Because I love you more than I can ever say. More than I can ever show you.”

We let the words hang in the air for several heartbeats, the silence no longer hurtful because it no longer echoed with all the things we didn’t dare say. There were so many thoughts running through my mind, so many words pushing each other around in a clamoring mess; yet in the midst of all that chaos, one beacon of light shone bright and defiant, like the sun among all the other stars: my love, my life, my Yongsun.

We didn’t need words, because for the first time in months, we could really see each other. We didn’t need to speak, but we spoke anyway, because sometimes people said the things they wanted to say, not just those they needed to say.

_… I’ve let myself down, Byul, not you. Never you ..._

_… I’m proud of you, unnie. Proud of us …_

_... I’ve missed you …_

_... Let’s not fight anymore …_

_I love you._

"Then show me," I said.

We headed for her bedroom, slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole way. We didn’t break eye contact when we took off our clothes, or when our naked bodies came together on the bed. Even when my hand made its way between her legs and my fingers entered her; when I found her most sensitive spot and she began to whimper and rock her hips; when her breathing became erratic and her eyelids fluttered; when her thighs and stomach rippled as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her and drowned my name in her moans and cries; Yongsun never broke our connection. Only at the peak of her ecstasy did her eyes lose their focus, but they remained opened and I saw the exact moment when Yongsun’s soul appeared before me and I found my way home.

Never in my life had I seen anything more exquisite, nor experienced anything more intimate.

We held each other’s gaze for a moment longer while our breathing and our heartbeats returned to normal; then Yongsun kissed me and said:

“My turn now to see what heaven looks like in your eyes.”

Still gazing into my eyes, she slowly made her way down my chest and stomach with her lips and tongue, placing each kiss carefully, her breath raising goosebumps on my skin. When she reached her intended destination, Yongsun positioned herself between my legs and I had to prop myself up against the headboard not to lose sight of her sultry eyes. She gave me a smile that was laden with promise, then let her lips and tongue take my breath away.

I had to fight every step of the way to keep my eyes on Yongsun while she worked her magic; but I was determined to give her what she had given me and let her see me in a way that no one else—not even myself—ever had.

I don’t clearly remember the moment when my climax took me over; but I will never forget what Yongsun whispered in my ear after she settled next to me:

“I saw your heaven, and it’s a beautiful starry night.”

* * *


End file.
